The present invention relates to the use of a chemiluminescent device as bait while fishing, and in particular to apparatus for attaching a chemiluminescent device to a filament, such as a fishing line.
It is known to use chemiluminescent devices (referred to as light sticks in the remainder of this application) as bait for ocean fishing. Such devices are attached to the fishing lines on commercial long line fishing vessels. These fishing lines are deployed into the water, retrieved at a later time, and the spent light sticks removed along with (it is hoped) the fish. The line is then re-baited with fresh light sticks and re-deployed into the water.
Known light sticks include various mechanisms for attaching them to fishing lines. Some mechanisms allow the light stick to move freely along the line. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,147 (issued Jun. 27, 2000 to Mosher) represents such a mechanism applied to a fishing bobber, and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 357,882 (issued May 2, 1995 to Navarez et al.), 5,043,851 (issued Aug. 27, 1991 to Kaplin), and 5,673, 988 and 5,797,669 (issued Oct. 7, 1997 and Aug. 25, 1998, respectively, both to Fujita) all represent mechanisms for attaching a light stick to e.g. a string, such as a fishing line, in such a manner that it may slide along the string. This, however, can be a problem because the light stick is able to move away from the desired location along the fishing line, e.g. near the hook.
Other known light sticks include mechanisms for attaching them to fishing lines without slipping from the desired location. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,595 (issued Feb. 8, 2000 to Noel) discloses a light stick with a fixing means integrated with the light stick body. This fixing means includes a side notch leading to a longitudinal slot. The longitudinal slot terminates with three rectilinear grooves of different sizes. The fishing line is slipped into the side of the light stick fixing means through the side notch. Then the fishing line is pulled into the longitudinal slot until the fishing line is seated within the appropriately sized rectilinear groove. The fishing line is firmly held in the groove by the pinching action of the longitudinal slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,939 (issued Apr. 12, 1949 to Fowler) illustrates an attaching snap which could be adapted to operate with a light stick. This snap is constructed of a unitary strip of inherently springy or resilient material bent into a relatively complicated double-U shape. The snap may be attached to a light stick. This snap is pushed sideways onto the fishing line, then the line is pulled to the end of the snap, which snaps against the line holding the snap tightly on the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,405 (issued May 25, 1993 to Giglia) illustrates a light stick with an attachment means adapted for a fishing line. This attachment means includes an interior arm, and two opposed exterior arms. The arms are beveled to more easily accept the fishing line. The attachment means is made of a different material than the light stick itself, having a higher tensile strength and stiffness. Projections are positioned along the interior edges of the arms to help maintain the position of the device on the fishing line. The attachment means is designed so the light stick is pulled onto the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,418 (issued Jul. 2, 1996 to Lindgren) illustrates a light stick with one end adapted for attaching to a fishing line. One end of the light stick is a relatively flattened shape. The flattened shape has cut into it a set of slots forming a T-shape which has a longer slot along the axis of the light stick and a shorter slot perpendicular to the longer slot. A second set of side slots are parallel with the shorter slot of the T-shape. The fishing line is inserted into the T-shaped slots, looped around the body of the light stick, pulled into the side slots and pulled tight. A flap defined by the side slots folds over and locks the light stick to the fishing line.
The above mechanisms secure the light stick to the fishing line so it does not move along the fishing line. However, some of them operate in such a manner, and are fabricated of such materials that the fishing line may be abraded by the application and removal of the light stick (e.g. Fowler, Giglia, Noel). This weakens the fishing line making it more easy for the stress fractures of the line to appear. Such stress fractures will lead to breakage of the fishing line. If the fishing line breaks, obviously, valuable fish, and the fishing line itself, will be lost. Thus, it is important that the light stick used for bait not be the source of such abrasion.
The above mechanisms further require either that the light stick be pushed sideways onto the fishing line (Noel); and/or that the light stick be grasped and pulled onto the fishing line (e.g. Noel, Giglia, Fowler). In addition, some of the attachment mechanisms provide a relatively small xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d for the fishing line. That is, the opening into which the fishing line must be inserted is relatively small, in some cases not much larger than the diameter of the fishing line itself. Furthermore, one (Lindgren) requires a relatively complicated entwining of the fishing line with the light stick. However, commercial fishermen usually work in cold, wet and often slippery conditions, usually with thick gloves on. This severely limits the dexterity they have. This makes applying and removing such light sticks difficult.
A light stick which is adapted to be easily attached to and removed from a fishing line under the adverse conditions on commercial fishing vessels, as described above; which attaches to the fishing line firmly without moving from the place it is attached. It is further desirable that such an attachment mechanism will not abrade the fishing line when attached to or removed from the fishing line is desirable.
In accordance with principles of the present invention, a mechanism for attaching a light stick to a filament, includes opposing elements having proximal ends attached to the light stick and distal ends. A gap is formed between the elements. Near the distal end the gap is tapered to form a funnel portion wider than the filament. Near the proximal end the gap forms a gripping portion narrower than the filament. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the attachment mechanism is fabricated from softer material than that of the fishing line.
A light stick according to the invention may be pushed onto a fishing line easily under the adverse conditions on a commercial fishing vessel. Once attached, the light stick will not move along the fishing line. If the attachment mechanism is fabricated of a material which is softer than the fishing line, then the fishing line will not be abraded even with repeated applications and removals of light sticks.